El regreso de Shaoran
by Princess Sheccid
Summary: El título lo dice todo. Mi primer fic en esta página... Espero que les guste!


¨ El regreso de Shaoran ¨  
Escrito por Princesa Sheccid  
  
Shaoran se encontraba tumbado en la cama de su alcoba, mirando un bello atardecer por su ventana. Aunque la mente la tenía en otra parte, mejor dicho, en una persona, que se encontraba muy lejos de allí y siempre lograba adueñarse de sus pensamientos...  
  
Ahora él tenía 18 años de edad. La verdad es que no había cambiado mucho, en cuanto a su carácter; eso sí, se había vuelto un muchacho muy apuesto. Conforme había crecido, había incrementado también su amor por Sakura y el estar lejos de ella, lo entristecía mucho...  
  
En ese momento, se dispuso a escuchar música en su walkman. De pronto, comenzó una canción que le gustaba mucho y le traía viejos recuerdos a su mente.  
  
Un olor a Tabaco y Chanel  
  
me recuerda al olor de su piel.  
  
Una mezcla de miel y café  
  
Me recuerda al sabor de sus besos.  
  
Se encontraba allí, en Hong Kong, desde la captura de la última carta: Vacío. Por fin ese día, él y Sakura habían aclarado correctamente sus sentimientos. Recordó que, después de atraparla en sus brazos, alzó suavemente su rostro y la besó.  
  
- Shaoran: Sus labios eran tan cálidos... - Decía esto, mientras sus  
murmullos se perdían con el suave viento que ingresaba por su ventana.  
  
El color del final de la noche  
  
me pregunta dónde fui parar... dónde estás  
que esto sólo se vive una vez  
donde fuiste a parar... dónde estás  
  
Se encontraba muy deprimido desde aquel día, porque no había podido quedarse allá en Japón, como él lo hubiera querido.  
  
----- Flash back ------------------------------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
Shaoran: Madre, por favor ¡Deja que me quede aquí en Japón!- dijo casi llorando, por la rabia que sentía al no poder nada ante las obligaciones que se le imponían.  
  
Ieran (su madre): No Shaoran, ya te dije que no. Además, ya no hay más cartas que capturar y debes venir aquí para terminar tu entrenamiento y hacerte cargo del Clan.  
  
Shaoran: Pero madre...  
  
Ieran: No insistas más. Tu vuelo está reservado para el día de mañana. Y no se hable más del asunto.  
  
Shaoran (colgando el teléfono furioso): ¡Maldición! Tengo el vuelo reservado para mañana y ni siquiera quiero regresar. ¡Tenía que arruinarse este día, el que tanto había esperado! –luego añadió en un tono casi inaudible, muy triste- ¿Cómo te lo diré Sakura?  
  
------- Fin del flash back --------------------------------------------- -----------------------------  
  
Un olor a Tabaco y Chanel  
  
y una mezcla de miel y café  
me preguntan por ella  
me preguntan por ella.  
  
Shaoran: Ese maldito día tenía que llegar... ¡Cuánto me costó decírtelo Sakura! Te dije que tendría que regresarme a Hong Kong por unos asuntos pendientes. Tomoyo me contó que te había visto llorar. Y que además tú le habías dicho que me esperarías, sin importar cuánto me tardara. Sakura, mi dulce flor de Cerezo, yo prometo regresar a tu lado...  
  
Me preguntan también las estrellas  
  
me reclaman que vuelva por ella  
¡Ay! Que vuelva por ella  
¡Ay! que vuelva por ella...  
  
Entonces, Shaoran dejó a un lado de su cama su walkman y se dispuso a  
empacar. Esa misma tarde, con la ayuda de sus cuatro hermanas, abordó el  
avión que lo llevaría al lugar donde realmente debería estar...  
  
Pero fueron las mismas estrellas que un día,  
  
marcaron mis manos  
  
Y apartaron la flor esa flor de mi vida  
de mi vida  
  
Al llegar, lo primero que hizo es ir a verla. No le importó el equipaje,  
ni lo que diría después su madre, nada... Tan sólo quería volver a  
verla... Quedar hechizado con sus ojos, con su sonrisa... Cada cosa que  
le hizo enamorarse de ella.  
  
Un olor a Tabaco y Chanel  
  
y una mezcla de miel y café  
me preguntan por ella  
me preguntan por ella.  
  
Corrió a todo lo que dieron sus piernas. Exhausto llegó, sintiendo que el  
corazón se le saldría del pecho al verla...  
  
Me preguntan también las estrellas  
Me reclaman que vuelva por ella  
¡Ay! Que vuelva por ella  
¡Ay! que vuelva por ella  
  
Se acercó a su casa, tocó el timbre, esperando impaciente y... abrió la  
puerta una joven, de hermosos ojos color esmeralda.  
  
Sakura: ¿Shaoran? - dijo muy sorprendida al verlo- ¿Realmente eres tú? -sintió que sus ojos lentamente se llenaban de lágrimas.  
  
Shaoran: Hai (Sí) -sonrió dulcemente- He terminado todo lo que tenía que hacer en Hong Kong, ahora puedo vivir en Japón.  
  
Sakura: ¿En serio?  
  
Shaoran: Hai -asintió suavemente con la cabeza.  
  
Sakura: ¿Ya no tendremos que usar las cartas y el teléfono?  
  
Shaoran (sonriendo): Iie (No)  
  
Sakura, muy feliz, se lanzó a sus brazos.  
  
Sakura: ¡Ahora estaremos juntos para siempre!  
  
Fin  
  
Notas de la autora:  
  
Este fanfic va dedicado a ti Mireia, ya que me diste ánimos para  
escribirlo (Sé que fue hace muuuuuuuuuucho tiempo ^^U) Por fin lo he  
subido a esta página.  
  
Aclaro 3 cosas: Me basé en una de las canciones que tanto me gustaban: Tabaco y Chanel No he escrito toda la letra de la canción (faltan algunas estrofas), para poder adaptarla al fic. Una cosa más: El final me basé en el manga.  
  
En fin, ojalá haya sido de tu agrado. Es la primera historia que escribí,  
pero con la práctica sé que mejoraré ^^  
Gracias a todos aquellos que se tomaron la molestia de leerlo... Y  
onegai! Dejen su review...  
  
Eso es todo por ahora ^^... Matta ne!! 


End file.
